The World of Four Hearts
by Rinara
Summary: When darkness takes Sakura, Ichigo, Sora, and Chii into a different world, will they work together or fall apart? Memories are scattered & people are forgotten, will all four hearts return what is missing? Contains:CCS,Tokyo Mew Mew, Kingdom Hearts,Chobit
1. The Beginning

As a mysterious girl with long hair awoke on muddy water that filled unknown streets, a clear, calming voice whispered, "Be careful, you are constantly watched by those with no hearts…"

Now the girl's eyes shifted into focus, she constantly looked and peered into the muggy roads and alleyways that lay before her.

"Chi?" was what she said, "Where is Chi?"

She pulled herself up and realized that over her clothes was a long, silky cloak. Silence filled her metal ears as words filled her mouth. She knew what she was going to say, but she didn't know why, or who she was going to tell it to. For not a soul was in the streets or in the buildings around.

Her mouth opened and she said, "I am Chi, I am a persocom."

Confused as she was, she had no control over what she had just said.

"Why did Chi say that…?" Chi asked to herself, "How Did Chi get here…and where is Hideki?"

--

"Floating…" whispered a voice through thick darkness. "Floating beyond the light …"

"Sakura …" the voice echoed. "Master of the Clow, please take care of the—"

_RING, RING, RING. _

Sakura's alarm clock mocked her as she tried to open her eyes.

"Augh, time for school again …" Sakura whimpered as she tossed and turned in her bed. She remembered her dream clearly. "That sounded like Clow's voice …"

She struggled to get out of bed the same time she forced her eyes open. Struggling to stand up, the Clow Book opened and released the Sakura Cards. They floated gracefully around her while she asked herself what was happening.

"Why … what's wrong?" Sakura asked while turning to Kero.

Kero's face became odder and odder with each moment that passed

"Be careful today … I'm not sure what will happen …" Kero sighed with a deep look in his eyes.

Sakura felt insecure, she wanted to know why the Sakura Cards were acting strange and what the dream meant.

"Kero," Sakura whispered moving closer to him. "I had the strangest dream!"

Kero was lost in thought as she listened to Sakura's story about darkness and Clow's voice.

"That's definitely not normal!" Kero yelled as he floated off Sakura's bed.

Sakura was now getting dressed in her usual school uniform as she shushed Kero. "Don't yell! Toya might come in and check on me!"

"Right …" Kero added. "Either way, why is Clow in your dreams again?"

Suddenly, incoherent voices filled the room. Kero looked around the room.

"I sense Clow's presence!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry if I can't help you this time …" Clow's voiced filled the room along with the other voices. His voice had a faint sound of sadness. "I know the star's light is not bright enough to defeat darkness, but … don't give up."

"Kero!" Sakura yelled to her friend as the room began to shake harshly.

Suddenly, streams of darkness came from the floor and grabbed Sakura. It was tight around her whole body.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled back as he flew over to her.

One strand of darkness grasped onto Kero's tail before he could reach her and it slammed him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

_I can't breathe_, Sakura thought to herself. She stayed floating in darkness remembering how Kero was hurt as she was pulled through the floor. It wasn't long before she began to forget everything that was once important to her.

"Sakura!" an unknown voice said. It was far different from Clow's voice, but somehow refreshing. "Your heart is the star's power, don't give in!"

She knew the familiar voice but couldn't remember who it was. A faded memory slid in her mind before it was almost erased like the others. She knew _exactly_ who it was. She forced her eyes open as she tugged and struggled to let herself free from the darkness' grip on her.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled feelings his presence around her. "I'll find you!"

Still struggling, the Sakura cards—that mysteriously ended up beside her—released immense light. The darkness around her began to fade away slowly as she now found herself lying down on a cold, wet street.

--

Around where a boy drifted, water engulfed everything. The boy known as Sora, was swallowing salty water. The water was cold and murky, just like everything else was in the dead city.

As he struggled to move, he realized that instead of breathing, he was holding his breath. Sora swam in the motionless and cold darkness as he looked around for some type sign. There in the distance was a thin ray of light, not the brightest light there could be, but it was still _light._ It was precious light, the sign of freedom from any darkness.

He struggled to swim up to the distant, murky light that barely passed through the water. Minutes passed before he bursted out of the icy coldness finally realizing that he was floating in the middle of a black ocean.

He coughed for a while, but what he realized was that the more he struggled, the more he came to a shore. Sora finally felt the freedom of being on land. The soft sand covered his legs and hands as he crawled closer to the drier part of the land away from the ocean.

"I thought …" he paused while looking back at the dark roaring sea. "Where's Donald and Goofy?"

Sora stood up, forcing his body not to break down on him. Deep pain filled his legs, arms, head, and chest. He stared at the surroundings around him. It was a foggy, cold day. Muggy water did indeed fill the streets, but then he noticed the buildings around him. They were rather big but were really plain and bare—signs that the city was dead.

He listened to everything around him as he slowly walked away from the beach to the brick path that had been cut off by sand. Sora started to hear little giggles as he listened to his shoes tap against the brick floor.

At the corner of a building, there stood a little girl. A huge grin appeared on Sora's face as he saw that he wasn't alone. He started to jog to her, but before he could reach her, the little girl took off running into a dark alleyway.

Sora started to run full speed after her. "Wait!"

He ran as fast as his legs could manage. The girl was extremely fast and quick as she took turns into different alleyways and roads.

The little girl finally came to an alleyway with a dead end. This seemed to be the brightest alleyway in the whole town as Sora studied his surroundings. The sun shone brightly as the clouds formed around it. Sora stared at the sun that was never covered by the black and grey clouds above. Despite the wind, the clouds stayed in their position, never covering the sun.

The girl sat down on an old and almost broken crate that was against the wall in the dead end alleyway. Sora finally looked back down at the girl. He squatted down in front of her so he could be face to face with her.

"Why is this city so quiet and muggy?" Sora asked the girl trying to keep his balance.

The girl smiled and pointed down the alley they came from. She sat perfectly still, like a statue and made no move. The girl looked as dead as the city was.

Sora stood up from his squatting position and turned his back to the girl for a moment. He looked down the long alleyway that both he and the girl came from. No one was down that path.

When he looked back to ask the girl another question, no one was sitting on the crate anymore. Sora became puzzled; maybe that girl wasn't real after all. Sora walked back down the long alley that the girl pointed too, and at the end, was a girl with pink hair and black cat ears.

Sora smiled at her and the girl known as Ichigo smiled back as well.


	2. The city with broken memories

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, and please keep reading the story!

"Sora!" Ichigo yelled as she ran after him through all the muggy alleyways, "Sora, wait up!"

Sora was far from Ichigo and was running faster than her too. Suddenly, Sora stopped and looked back at Ichigo; she paused and felt a great sorrow, for she wanted to know him a little bit better, maybe then they wouldn't have to settle for silence the whole time.

"I'm sorry…" Sora apologized adding, "Why don't you tell me about the world you came from…we'll get to know each other better."

Ichigo blushed by his smile and kind voice. Sora at that moment acted so much like Masaya. She tucked her face in her hand, and she wanted to show Sora that she was strong enough not to cry. After all, where was she? Where did her friends go? Will she ever go home or will she stay in the dead city..?

Ichigo lost her sorrow and acted happy to show she was not crying, "My home is wonderful! I have so many friends, and I know I'll see them again!"

Sora smiled knowing he felt the same thing, "I'm sure you will, but how did you get here?"

"I'm not really sure…." Ichigo paused smiling sweetly still and adding, "I just remember, I was happy for some reason, and then the next moment I was plunged into darkness…"

Her smile turned to a frown of confusion, but there was something missing, a chunk of memory. Now, all she thought of was where she was at the time she disappeared from her world. All she knew was that she was lying next to a girl with long hair. Ichigo couldn't describe her hair color or any other descriptions. At the time, Ichigo just walked away from her, thinking she was dead. Sora glanced at Ichigo wondering if she was ok or not, for she stood completely still, with no expression on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, back to where Chi stood, a creaking noise was heard all around her. She started walking around, where every street took her. She was confused, remember about the last time she saw Hideki. For some reason, thoughts kept popping in her head. These images flashed through her head, but who were those people in them? They all had a look of an animal on them. One person looked like a cat and was all dressed in pink, a wolf dressed in purple, a bird dressed in blue, a monkey dressed in yellow, and the other one was dressed in green, but Chi did not know what that person looked like.

"These pictures make me feel happy," Chi said holding her chest, as if she was touching her heart.

Chi closed her eyes and had a cute smile on. She heard a whisper, like a small breeze of wind. It sounded like a voice.

"Chi," The whisper spoke, "Someone needs those images in your head more than you do…"

Chi opened her eyes and looked around; there was no one around, but that voice sounded very familiar. She didn't ponder on this question for long, and then kept walking still listening for the creaking noise. It became louder as she walked in many directions. Even still, Chi thought of many people; from Hideki to those girls from before. Chi closed her eyes and the same images keep on projecting themselves.

"These people…" Chi stopped and started talking, "I know they're the ones making this noise."

Suddenly, the creaking noise stopped, and Chi found herself listening to a noise besides her. It was a bird, it sang a beautiful melody. Chi opened her eyes and looked furiously around her. From the top of a dirty, crumbled building, came a blue colored bird. It flew right passed Chi and made its way north-west. Chi ran after the tiny blue bird

knowing it was looking for something, or someone. Finally, the little bird flew through a broken door that belonged to a mini building. Chi stopped and started looking at the building. She closed her eyes once more and saw a different image in her head. It was the same building, except there was a girl. The girl turned around once and smiled cutely at Chi.

"Where is Chi?" Chi asked the girl adding, "Why are you smiling? You look hurt."

When Chi said this she felt a pain, in her heart.

The girl smiled once more and said, "I am waiting for someone, he promised to come to find me."

Chi for sure answered back saying, "Is this person the 'someone just for you'?"

The girl smiled with tears in her eyes. She had short red hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Chi does not want to see you cry," Chi added, "Sora would not want to see you like this either Kairi."

Suddenly, Chi opened her eyes with great force. She was scared and sad at the same time.

Chi held her chest and started asking herself, "Who is Sora? Was that girl's name Kairi, and how does Chi know this?"

She looked at her surroundings, and decided to go inside the building. To her surprise, there was only a desk with a thick book on it. Everything was all dusty and spacious. "The Memories beyond the Willowing Walls." The book seemed to have many chapters to it. Chi picked it up and opened it to the first page. It had pictures on the next page while a short paragraph or two on the first one. The first chapter read:

"There are many memories between this city and I. There is nothing here, but dead feeling that lie between every crook and cranny. Even now, I close my eyes to see what people are missing. Broken memories, broken promises, broken dreams lay shattered in my head. When I see these pictures, I feel happy, like when I was with my 'Someone just for me.' But where is my 'Someone just for me'? Has he forgotten me like the memories that are here? Or did he even know I existed?"

Chi grasped her chest, holding her heart as she dazed in and out, then she solemnly said, "Hideki forgot about Chi?"

She continued to read on and the next paragraph said:

"I wish to see him again. Even though he may have forgot me. Even so, even if he doesn't love me the same way because he lost his memories, I'm sure he still loves me with all his heart. Though, there are many memories that don't belong to me. I must return them, but how can I when I'm in a city all alone."

Chi's eyes became dim colored, and her hair floated graciously around her.

"Um, excuse me," asked a young girl with short brown hair, "Do you know where I am?"

Chi turned around and became conscious again. The young girl held a pink staff with a star on the top of it. The staff had small wings by the star as well.

Chi smiled and told her, "Chi does not know where Chi is."

The young girl known as Sakura answered back, "Oh, I don't know either, but I've been hearing many voices of people."

"Chi has too," Chi said adding, "Many voices, they tell me what to do."

Sakura smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Chi responded saying, "I am Chi! Hideki named Chi!"

After a while, Sakura and Chi became really good friends. They told each other about themselves. From how Hideki found Chi, to how Sakura was a Card Captor collecting mysterious cards. Of course, Sakura now has all of them and she changed them to her own too. Chi was pleased with her new found friend. She never felt this way before; it's completely different from how she felt for Hideki. Chi loved Hideki, but with Sakura, she was overwhelmed with kindness and other emotions.

Suddenly, a voice filled Chi's head and said, "That's great Chi! You found a best friend!"

Chi held her head and knew that voice was Hideki's.

"Something wrong Chi?" Sakura asked worryingly.

Chi smiled again responding, "Chi is fine!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, they will search the city as Sora and Ichigo are doing. Looking for the way out; but for now, back to where Sora and Ichigo are.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sora asked holding Ichigo up by her shoulders.

Ichigo blushed adding, "I'm fine…"

Without any notice, a little laugh appeared followed by someone clapping slowly.

Out of the darkness, came a tall broad person, he was still clapping and laughing too. He wore a long cloak, which made it very difficult to see his face or body appearances.

Sora suddenly had his keyblade in his hands; as if he knew this guy meant trouble. Then he yelled at the figure, "What do you want? You don't seem to like us very much either."

"On the contrary little boy," He said with a dark expression on his whole body, "I like you so much; I came to kill you two."

His sarcastic remark made Ichigo sick in her stomach.

"That was so stupid!" Ichigo yelled at the figure.

Sora held his face in his hand while telling her, "Since when does a remark like that matter? We are going to die!"

"Oh… yeah..." Ichigo smiled while feeling stupid at the same time.

"Should have known," The guy said, "You two are in pre-K. That's why this battle is going to be easy."

Ichigo became angered at his wise ass remarks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Well, that's it for chapter 2…. I hope you like it stay tuned for 3 please.


	3. Broken Powers and No Past

As time passed, the mysterious town seemed to become darkness itself. Drenched in its own misery and loneliness, Chii and Sakura kept walking down the long, and what seemed endless, paths. Every step they made echoed in the surrounding alleyways, only adding more fear and aching sadness into their poor hearts.

The wind whistled gently as it cleaned away the muggy air.

"Hideki!" Chii's cry of loneliness simply became a part of the soft wind.

Sakura simply turned to look at her friend calling out to the person she loved the most.

Chii was far from home, and she could tell. Her soft, amber colored eyes faded into black as she realized just how alone she was.

Chii clutched her hands tightly to her chest hoping somebody would take the pain away. The pain of knowing that she was lost, the pain of silence that rang in her ears, and most of all, the pain of not being with the person she loved the most.

She kept a steady pace in her walking, scared of what would happen if she stopped.

"Chii," her voice was low and trembling as it made its way past her cold lips. "...doesn't like this weather."

Chii hung her head back as she looked up into the cloudy sky. A few raindrops were falling down into the miserable city, making the only sound Chii ever heard since she woke up.

Sakura stopped and gazed at the grey abyss above. The clouds had no shape and they weren't moving anywhere. There was enough wind for them to clear up, but sadly, it didn't seem they were going to move anytime soon.

In the same silence from before, both young girls kept walking hoping the alleyways and passages had some end to them.

"Hey Chii," Sakura calmly said as she turned to smile while adding, "What was the weather like where you used to live?"

Chii held on tightly to the book she found while she closed her eyes.

"It was really nice," Chii whispered as a thin smile began to appear on her face. "The sun was so warm, and the wind was so soft."

"Completely different from this place, huh?" Sakura added as she held her staff tightly.

Sakura looked at the staff she held so tightly to. Memories of all her adventures filled her head. Where were those people she loved so? She knew there was something she could do to find them again.

Sakura swiftly pulled out a Sakura card and raised the staff above her head.

Chii quickly stepped back from the golden circle that was forming on the floor around Sakura.

"Fly!" Sakura yelled as she began to tremble.

Now, noise filled the air as Chii looked at Sakura struggling to release the power of the Fly Card. In just a few seconds, Sakura collapsed on the cold, muddy road. Chii ran to her side, picking her up and grabbing her staff.

"I can't…" Sakura gasped for air as she raised her head off the ground. "…my cards don't respond to me…"

"Chii does not want to see Sakura hurt herself!" Chii yelled while helping Sakura to her feet.

"What if we never get out of here?" Sakura whimpered in pain.

Chii didn't respond to Sakura's frightening question. Instead, she stayed looking at the staff that she held in her hand. Sakura gasped at the same sight.

Sakura's staff was broken; the star in the center was cracked in half.

--

In the center of the town, there was the town square. It was once called the "happiest place in the town", named by the people who had inhabited this deserted area long ago.

Of course, this is exactly where Sora and Ichigo were brought together. Yet, their meeting is far from anything blissful.

"What are we going to do Sora?" Ichigo whispered as she stood closely behind him.

Sora looked at the vague figure that was hiding in the darkness of his clothes. It was no different than a shadow of a man. Yet, he gave off an evil presence, the type of presence that shows the situation isn't to be taken lightly.

"I don't think I can take him alone," Sora finally responded. "Do you have anything to defend yourself with?"

Ichigo stared off into the distance; she was at loss of words.

"I…" She began to mumble. "I don't remember…."

"What?" Sora asked trying to make out her words.

"I don't remember." Ichigo simply whispered back to him.

Sora looked over his shoulder to see a horrified expression on Ichigo's face.

"Are you ready kids?" The man laughed.

In one swift step, he disappeared. Sora grabbed Ichigo, who was now lost in her own thoughts.

"Ichigo!" Sora yelled at her. "This isn't the right time for this!"

Yet, there was no response from her. She remained locked in her own mind.

Noise was being made all around the town square. Trashcans and light posts were falling over, building's windows began to shatter, and the brick tile on the floor began to crack. Sora held on tightly to Ichigo as the harsh wind and evil laughter made its way past them.

Now something new filled the air, silence. Pure silence. Not one noise was heard in the town square.

Sora breathed harshly as he hugged Ichigo tightly. He opened his eyes and looked around the now, calm town square.

The man was gone, and so was the wind and noise.

Sora quickly looked at Ichigo. Her eyes were now a dim red color and she was unresponsive.

"Ichigo!" Sora swiftly picked her up and sat her on a bench nearby. "Ichigo!"

He began to pat her cheek gently. "Hey, what's wrong? I can't do anything if you're like this!"

Sora began to worry terribly. What was he going to do with a girl who is acting like she died already? What if she were to die?

Sora remembered how Kairi looked when she had lost her heart. The situation with Ichigo certainly brought back those memories.

"Mmm…" Ichigo murmured through her lips.

"Ichigo!" Sora yelled back happily. "You're awake! Alive!"

She began to blink her eyes and their light pink color started to return.

Sora stared in amazement as he watched his new friend awake from a deep daze.


	4. Part of the stars

"So…" Sora pondered on Ichigo's story. "You don't remember _anything_?"

The pink haired girl simply shook her head as she closed her eyes reminiscing.

"Nope," she whispered.

Sora stared deeply into Ichigo's eyes. How could she be normal one minute then forget everything the next?

Sora began to speak, "Look—you told me about your life. How you saved the world with your friends—"

"I told you I don't remember any of that!" Ichigo yelled cutting off Sora.

Ichigo was in a far worse case than Chii was. Sora couldn't seem to figure out what caused her memory loss. She was fine just a few minutes ago.

"Is there anything you actually remember about your past?" Sora asked angrily.

Ichigo began to remember that it was raining harshly when she awoke from her mysterious sleep. The rain was ice cold and pounding against her body. All she was able to do was stay lying on the bench that she somehow ended up on. At the time when the rain had stopped, Ichigo's body was extremely weak. She slowly rolled off the bench that was rotting with age and landed in a puddle on the brick floor.

As she weakly pushed herself off the brick floor, she turned to see a girl with long blonde hair lying near the bench. Ichigo knew that the girl wasn't a normal human being from the moment she saw her ears. As she had crawled over to the young lady lying in the puddle of murky water, Ichigo realized that the girl wasn't breathing—she must have died.

Ichigo snapped back into reality. She said, "I don't remember anything special…"

Sora's face changed expressions from confusion to depression. He remembered that Ichigo told him about her friends and how she knew she was going to find them again. What made her lose her memory? And what was he going to do to get them back?

--

"My—" Sakura's voice began to crack as tears filled her eyes. "My staff is—"

Chii brought Sakura to her chest as Sakura began to softly cry. Chii stayed looking at her staff that began to lose its color. The star in the center was now fading into a dull grey.

Sakura reached into the small backpack she carried with her. As Chii got a better look at Sakura's outfit, she realized that she was wearing a school uniform.

Sakura pulled out a deck of cards that all had the same design on the back. It was similar to the magic circle that formed around Sakura when she tried to release the Fly card.

"They're fading…" Sakura whined, her voice full of fright.

The cards that were once a light pink color began to fade into grey—the same grey that engulfed the dead city and her staff.

Sakura put her hand against her forehead. She began to tremble as she realized that no one could help her with this problem, not even Clow.

Sakura sat down against the brick wall that lined the path. It was tall and just another reminder that escape was impossible.

Chii watched Sakura tremble as she held her legs to her chest. Sakura was obviously scared and confused about her powers.

"What do I do Clow?" Sakura whispered to herself remembering about her dream.

Clow told Sakura that the power of her star was not strong enough to beat darkness. If that's the case, Sakura isn't the strongest magician in the world anymore.

--

Ichigo and Sora kept walking through the town square as they made their way to a street nearby. Sora walked a few feet in front of Ichigo. He was disappointed about what happened with her and confused about the man that supposedly was going to kill them both.

That mysterious man didn't harm them at all, but he did destroy everything in the town square. It was as if he was a ghost, a vengeful ghost that just messed with Sora and Ichigo's minds.

Ichigo studied Sora as he walked calmly to the only street visible around the town square.

"Where are we going?" asked Ichigo annoyed finally realizing that there was no exit.

Sora slowly turned around. "Somewhere—anywhere is fine."

"There is no exit!" Ichigo yelled in response.

"I know…" continued Sora. His voice was now filled with sorrow. "But I'm not going to die here."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she saw Sora frightened. Ever since she met him, he was always so happy and bubbly. Now, Ichigo stared at a boy who was pessimistic and frightened of the near future.

Her lips began to tremble as she tried to find the right words to tell him. She began to whisper, "I'm sorry Sora…"

Sora simply looked down at the wet brick road.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo continued. "If only I could only remember I—"

"I'll get your memories back for you," Sora said as he cut off her last sentence. "I know what it feels like to …"

Sora paused knowing that there was nothing left to say, he got the point across to Ichigo.

A thin smile appeared on Ichigo's face as she felt a familiar happiness from a distant past.

--

After a few minutes, Sakura had fallen asleep, resting her head against the wall.

Chii stared at Sakura sleeping softly while she still trembled. Chii couldn't comprehend what Sakura was so worried about. The idea of using magic with those cards just didn't make any sense to the poor persocom. There was no magic such as Sakura's back where Chii lived, proving that Sakura was from a totally different world.

As Chii sat against a building wall—opposite of Sakura's resting spot—she looked towards the sky. It was still gloomy. It was _always_ gloomy. Will the sun ever show its face to this dead town?

"Hideki…" Chii said still looking towards the sky. "Please …"

Her eyes began to fade to black again.

"Please …" Chii whispered. "Don't forget about Chii …"

She remembered what the book she found said. It was obviously talking about Hideki.

As Chii grabbed the book that was lying on the floor, her head began to pulse. She closed her eyes seeing pictures and people she had never met before. There were various people this time, not just that red hair colored girl and those people who had animal traits.

Chii forced her eyes open. Those images were too much for her mind to bear. Each person or image brought so many different feelings; the type of feelings no persocom should ever feel.

Chii tried to focus on the book she picked up as she ignored the voices and people flashing through her head. She opened the book up to the page where she left off. The next chapter read:

"There are angry people here. There are angry souls lost in this world. I see things I should not see, I hear things I should not hear, but I will always be haunted by them. There will come a time when I have to give up what I have collected. There will be a time when I have to give up everything I am. That is when I will become a part of the stars, forever living as a figment of time."

Chii slammed the book shut as she threw it against the brick path. The thoughts in her head started to lose control as she read the book. She slowly leaned her head against the building's wall suddenly remembering about Hideki, and hoping he remembered her too.


End file.
